The present invention pertains to a pickup assembly which preferably comprises an array of pickup coils for use with a stringed instrument. Although, in the preferred embodiment the pickup assembly is for use with a base violin, cello or the like instrument, the invention may also be adapted in a somewhat smaller form for use with other stringed instruments such as a violin or viola. The invention pertains more particularly to a support assembly for the pickup array providing easy adjustment in a number of planes relative to the strings.
The supporting of pickup transducers adjacent to the strings of a stringed musical instrument is shown in the prior art. Representative prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,446; 3,571,483; 3,249,677; and 3,544,696. The prior art patents show many different constructions for the pickups but few of these are readily adaptable for use with larger stringed instruments such as a base violin, and furthermore, these known pickups do not provide sufficient adjustability of the pickup relative to the strings. In accordance with the present invention and in particular in association with a bass violin or cello, it has been found quite desirable to provide adjustability of the pickups along the strings. By providing this adjustability of the pickups essentially toward and away from the bridge from which the pickups are supported in accordance with the invention there is then provided greater latitude in the tonal quality of the sounds that are picked up. Depending upon the type of music that is being played, it may be desirable to have the pickup array closer to the bridge thus picking up fewer harmonics or moving it further from the bridge toward the finger board when additional harmonics are desired.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved pickup assembly for a stringed instrument preferably supported from the bridge of the instrument and which permits easy adjustment of the pickup along the strings to provide different tonal quality sound reproductions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pickup assembly in accordance with the previous object and which also provides adjustment between each pickup coil and its associated string, adjustment of the coil so as to center the coil on the string and proper planar orientation between the coil and string.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pickup assembly preferably for the larger variety of stringed instrument such as a bass violin and which essentially and easily provides three-dimensional adjustment of the pickup transducers in relation to the associated strings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved construction for the magnetic pickup coil itself.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided an improved pickup assembly for a stringed musical instrument. In the disclosed embodiment, the instrument with which the invention is used is a base violin. The pickup assembly comprises a plurality of pickup transducers and means for supporting these transducers in a spaced array. A bass violin typically has four strings and thus there are preferably four pickup transducers, one associated with each string of the instrument. In the preferred construction, the means for supporting the transducers comprise individual support posts for each transducer with all of the posts commonly supported from a slotted support bracket which is in turn pivotally supported from a second slotted, U-shaped bracket. The assembly of this invention also comprises a means for mounting the transducer supporting means from the instrument adjacent the bridge of the instrument with the transducers disposed between the instrument body and strings. In the preferred construction the mounting means comprise a securing plate and associated screws or bolts for mounting the second bracket to the bridge of the instrument.
The support posts for each transducer move in a slot on the first bracket so that each transducer may be centered with regard to its associated string. This first slotted bracket is also pivotal so that the top surface of each transducer may be properly oriented in parallel arrangement with its associated string. The distance between the transducer and string is easily adjusted by movement of the post toward and away from the string. An important adjustment is provided by moving the first bracket relative to the stationary second bracket so as to move the array of transducers to different positions between the bridge and finger board depending upon the desired tonal quality.